Twin Hearts
by OceanSorrowSong
Summary: Lucy unlocks a powerful hidden magic within her. Few days after she unlocked her magic, she was visited by someone from the past who was very precious to her. Along with that special someone came with forgotten memories. Determined, Lucy sets out on an adventure with that special person, meeting new people, making new friends, and making new enemies.


**Summary: **Lucy unlocks a powerful hidden magic within her. Few days after she unlocked her magic, she was visited by someone from the past who was very precious to her. Along with that special someone came with forgotten memories. Determined, Lucy sets out on an adventure with that special person, meeting new people, making new friends, and making new enemies.

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure

**Pairing(s): **LucyXOc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail! Only the ocs!

* * *

"Ugh..." I walked into the guild muttering about the mission we just went on.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira ask as I sat at the bar with a depressing aura around me.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza went overboard again. Natsu started a forest fire, Gray accidentally froze some citizen, and Erza destroyed some buildings. Most of the reward money was used to pay the damaged they made, leaving me with no rent money! And my rent is coming soon too!" I exclaim, slamming my head on the bar counter, leaving it there, not caring about the pain caused by slamming my head.

"Oh my. That's quite a problem. Here this should help cheer you up!"

I looked up to see that Mira place a strawberry flavored dessert in front of me. Grabbing the spoon Mira gave me I poked the frozen dessert before sighing and said, "Wouldn't hurt to have a bite." Scooping some of the frozen dessert, I stared at it before putting it in my mouth. As soon as the I tasted the frozen treat, I froze myself.

"Hey Lucy. What's wrong? Does it taste alright?" Mira ask me as I stared off into space with a dreamy look on my face.

"Oh my god! This taste so good! What is it?" I ask eating more of the delicious treat.

"I'm glad you like it. For a second I thought you hated it. Anyway it's a frozen strawberry yogurt parfait with carmel sauce, whipped cream, and some fresh strawberries on top."

"It's really good." I said eating the parfait. As I took another bite of the parfait I felt my head pounding. I gripped the spoon tightly as I gently massaged my throbbing head.

"Is everything alright Lucy? You look in pain." Mira said in concern.

"Yeah everything's alright. It's probably just a brain freeze."

Not looking convinced Mira said, "Ok if you say so, but if you need anything just ask ok?"

"Sure thing Mira." I smile at her to make it more convincing. Finally satisfied, Mira went to help serve other people. Sighing, I went back to my parfait while thinking about the sudden headache. I've been getting them a lot lately and whenever I get them my body feels a bit sore and I feel like my magic has weaken. While I was thinking I didn't notice somebody trying to get my attention.

"-uce. Luce. LUCE!"

"Wahhh!" I yelp as fell off the stool covering my ear. Looking up, I saw that Natsu was the one that made me fall while sending my ears ringing. "What Natsu?" I said, standing up and dusting my skirt off.

"Let's go on a mission!" Natsu exclaim, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and pulling me towards the request board.

Pulling Natsu's arm off my shoulder, I turn to him and said, "Didn't we just got back from one not long ago?"

"Yeah, but come on! Don't you need rent money or something?" Natsu ask already dragging me again before I could answer. "Great! Let's do this one!" Natsu shoved a piece of paper so near my face that my eyes went cross-eyed. Grabbing his hand, I pushed it back until I can see the paper properly.

**Escort my daughter to Crocus to meet her future husband.**

**Location: Cedar**

**Reward: 240,000 Jewels and a silver key**

**_(AN: For those people that didn't know, 100 Jewels = $1.)_**

**Requestor: Duke Richard Thomson**

"Hmmmm. Sounds good and I get a new gate key!" I said clasping my hands together.

"Great! Come on let's go!" Natsu said starting to drag me to the guild door. But we were stopped by Erza before we could go anywhere.

**Normal POV**

"Where are you two going?" Erza asks.

"We're going on this mission." Lucy handed Erza the request that was in her hand.

"Very well." Erza said giving the paper back to Lucy. Sighing in relief, Natsu thought Erza was going to let them go but before they could go anywhere, Erza shout over to Gray, "Gray get your things. We're going on a mission."

"What kind of mission are we doing?" Gray ask as he walks over to the team.

"Hey who said we need popsicle's help?" Natsu ask.

"It's an escort mission." Lucy said ignoring Natsu.

"Cool. Let's go." Gray started walking towards the door while stripping his shirt off.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted but to his displeasure they still didn't payed any attention to him.

"Gray your shirt." Lucy said walking along his side with Erza trailing behind them.

"OH CRAP!" Gray looked down to see his shirt missing just like Lucy said, he quickly look around the guild and found his shirt.

"They ignored me. Luce ignored me. How could she do that? I thought I was her best friend. They even left me behind. How could they? I thought we were a team." Natsu mumbles in his emo corner as he sulks with a depressed aura surrounding the corner.

Lucy poked her head back in the guild, scanning around for Natsu. Spotting Natsu in his emo corner sulking, Lucy sweat drops. "Hey Natsu are you coming or what?" Lucy yelled, snapped Natsu out of his depressed trance.

"Luce?...Luce ... Luce!" Natsu turned around and pounced on Lucy. "I thought you forgot about me!"

Patting Natsu on the back, she said, "How could I forget my best friend? Now come on we have a mission to complete."

"YOSH! I'm all fired up." Natsu exclaims before grabbing Lucy's wrist and started running, catching up to Gray and Erza.

**~Time Skip: Duke Richard's mansion~ Natsu's POV**

"Welcome Fairy Tail wizards! Thank you _blah blah blah_ my request! _Blah blah blah_ here _blah blah blah_ daughter Jessica _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ escorting." Some fancy looking dude said with a girl next to him. I think he's the Duke Richy something that Luce mentioned earlier and she's the girl we're suppose to escort. I don't know, wasn't even listening.

"_blah blah blah_ honor _blah blah blah_ going _blah blah blah blah blah_." I heard Erza said to the rich looking dude before the girl came over to us.

"NATSU!"

"A-Aye?" I turn to see Erza glaring at me.

"Were you even listening?"

"N-No..." He trail off.

"Well if you were listening then you would know that we are leaving." Erza said reaching for my ear.

"Ow ow ow." I chanted as Erza dragged me out the mansion by my ear. I could see Lucy sweat dropping and stripper laughing at me.

"Shut up you damn stripper!" I shouted at popsicle once Erza let go of my ear.

"Ya looking for a fight Flame brain?" Snowflakes ask before I charged at him.

"Do I hear fighting?!" Both of us froze as we felt Erza's glaring drilling into the back of our heads.

Throwing our arms around each other popsicle said, "N-No m-mam! We're b-best friends r-right Natsu?"

"AYE!"

"There goes Happy #2 again." Luce mumble.

**Lucy's POV**

"Are they always like that?" Jessica whispers to me as we walked side by side.

"Yea... Sorry about them, you'll get used to it soon." I whispered back.

"No no. It's alright. It's actually quite funny." Jessica giggle softly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said looking back at the duo begging for Erza's forgiveness. _Ba thump. Ba thump._ "Ahhh~" I groan as my head started pounding against my skull again.

"Are you alright?"

I glanced up to see Jessica looking at me worryingly.

"Yes. I believe I'm alright. It was nothing so please don't worry about it." I said while smiling. Nodding, Jessica went to talk to Erza. When Jessica was gone I begin rubbing my head. I knew that this wasn't just _'nothing' _since it's been happening for months now, but all those times before weren't as painful as it is now. I wonder what's happening.

"Alright we're camping here for the night! Gray gather some fire wood! Natsu find us some food! Lucy set up the camp! Get to it!" Erza shouted.

I snapped out of my thought and noticed that the sun is setting soon. _'Wow time flies when you're deep in thought.'_ Grabbing Virgo's key I summoned her.

"Punishment time Hime?"

"NO! No punishment Virgo! Can you just help me set up camp?" I ask.

"Yes Hime." In a blink of an eye, Virgo finished setting the camp up.

"Good job Virgo." I say as Virgo appeared next to me.

"Punis-"

"Force Gate Closure." I swipe Virgo's key in mid air with a vein throbbing on my head.

After a while Gray came back with some fire woods and Natsu came back with some fishes and fruits. Gray tossed the fire woods into the fire pit Erza made earlier, while Natsu handed the fishes to Ezra to be gutted. Natsu lit the fire wood on fire at Ezra's command while I help Erza skewer and roast the fishes.

When it was all done, I handed one to Jessica and she took it but instead of eating it, she stared at it.

"What's wrong?" I ask her after I swallowed my bite.

"Is it ok to eat it like this?" She ask still staring at the roast fish like its gonna come back to life and bite her.

"Of course it's ok. Why don't you taste it first to see?" I said.

Still looking skeptical Jessica took a smile bite. Her eyes widen and sparkles as she took another bite. "Hmmmm. It's pretty good. I never ate anything like this."

Laughing at the face Jessica made I said, "See I told you so."

After that, we finish eating the rest of the food before going to our tents. We all got our own tent thanks to Virgo. I changed into my pjs before slipping into my sleeping bag. I lied there listening to the crickets chirping and the fire crackling, trying to sleep, but I can't seem to do so with my head pounding again. Finally, I decided to just go outside for a while. I went out of my tent and started walking towards a clearing with a river flowing along it.

Walking into the clearing I saw that glowing flowers covered the place and the stars can be seen clearly here. Lying down in the flowers I gazed up at the stars, a forgotten memory from the past flooding my mind as I fell asleep.

**~Flashback~**

_A young blond woman in her early twenties sat in a garden of glowing flowers, looking at the stars above. In her hand was a small pink flower that glowed a soft lavendar color._

_"Mama! Mama!" A younger version of the blond woman screams, running to her mom._

_"What's wrong honey?" Layla ask softly._

_"Hide me from —." Little Lucy giggles grabbing on to the folds of her mother's gown._

_"Lucy! Lucy! Come out, come out wherever you are~" A little blonde boy appear into the garden with a huge wicked grin on his face. Approaching Layla, the little boy ask, "Mama have you seen Lucy?"_

_"No dear. Why don't you try looking over there?" Layla said pointing the opposite way if where a Lucy was hiding._

_"Ok thanks mama!" The little boy said before running off again._

_Watching the boy disappear, Layla giggles softly. "You can come out now Lucy."_

_Peeking her little head out Lucy looked around to make sure he wasn't there. Seeing that he was gone, little Lucy came out and giggled. "He'll never find. Right mama?" Little Luicy ask lookning at her mom expectly._

_"I found you~" A voice whispers in Lucy's ear teasingly._

_"Kya!"_

_"Bwahahahahah! You should have seen your face!" The little boy laugh appearing out from shadow. He continued laughing but stop once he saw that his little sister pouting with tears in her eyes. "No no no no no no. Don't cry. Don't cry!" The boy panicked waving his hand around madly._

_"~sniff~ Its not fair~ You used your shadow magic." Little Lucy cries, trying hard to wipe her tears away but they just kept on falling._

_Rubbing his head awkwardly, the boy sighed before hugging his sister. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hey come on now. Stop crying. Tears don't suit you." He said patting her head._

_From aside Layla smiled softly while watching her children taking care of each other._

_Sniffling, Lucy wipe her tears away before smiling brightly and said, "Thank you L-"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Bolting up, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "It was just a dream but who was that boy with me and mama?" I ask. Clutching my head, I noticed that I covered in sweat and that the sun was rising. "It's morning already?" I said looking at the sunrise.

"Oi Luce! There you are!"

I turned at the voice to see Natsu running towards me. Reaching me, he stopped running and said, "What are you doing here? We were worried about you when we didn't see you in your tent."

Smiling sheepishly, I said, "Sorry that I made you guys worried Natsu, but I couldn't sleep so I came out here to watch the stars. Must of fallen asleep without realizing it."

"It's ok. Now let's go! We better get back to camp or else Erza will get angry." Natsu shivered at the thought of Erza getting angry.

Laughing at the look on Natsu's face, I said, "Ok, ok. Come on let's go." I rolled up my sleeping bag before walking towards camping with Natsu at my side.

Once we reached camp, I was tackled in a bone crushing hug. "Lucy! Where were you? What happened? Are you hurt?" Erza demanded, shaking me back and forward until I got dizzy.

"Um... Erza you need to calm down and let Lucy go." I managed to hear Gray said before I was dropped on the ground.

"Ow~" I said rubbing my bottom.

"Here." A hand appear in front of me. I looked up to see that it was Jessica's.

"Thanks." I grab ahold of her hand before pulling myself up. Once I was up on my feet, I saw that they already packed the camp.

"Come on Lucy. We better get going. We don't reach Crocus until at least a few more days." Erza said already walking ahead with Jessica, lugging her mountain of luggage behind them.

"Alright I'm coming." I shouted running after Erza. "I'll race ya! Natsu! Gray!" I shouted over my shoulder as I sped off.

"Hey that's not fair Luce/Lucy!" Natsu and Gray said in union.

"QUIT COPYING ME" They scream, head butting each other.

A laugh bubbled up my throat when I heard them trading insults with each other. At that moment I forgot about the boy in my dream and continued running while laughing at Natsu and Gray.


End file.
